


Deep Water

by brightbetween



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbetween/pseuds/brightbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another version of Lee's possible eventual future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Song of the Open Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142133) by elly427. 



> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, though I've read (and re-read) most of the Kara/Lee fics out there since I watched BSG two years ago. This was inspired by the wonderful "Song of the Open Road", which made me gasp and sob more than even the show did, and though it's not really that much like her story, it's my little way of coming to terms with Lee and Kara's ending. It's very short, and not that good. I toyed with the idea of continuing it a little, but never really got there.

Lee watches as Hera's daughter flirts outrageously with the teenage son of his next door neighbor. 

"Reminiscing about your misspent youth?" Lee looks up to see Karl standing over him, following Lee's gaze towards his granddaughter.

"I'll have you know I was always a perfect gentleman at that age, never gave any father cause for concern."

Karl eyes Lee appraisingly. "Yeah, I'll bet you were. Not me! I took the shotgun approach. Got as many girls as I could as often as I could."

Lee rolls his eyes and looks at Karl skeptically. "Really? 'Cause by the time I knew you, you were tragically pining over your Cylon girlfriend. 'Oh, woe is me, what's going to happen to us? I'll never love another like her.'"

"Did I hear my title?" Sharon startles them both, popping up from behind Karl.

"Hey..." Karl drawls, pulling her in for a kiss.

Lee smiles briefly at his friends before turning his eyes away towards the horizon. It's times like this, near the end of the day when he's tired and feeling his age, that he feels the loneliest, the most nostalgic, and his thoughts inevitably drift to her. Not that she's ever very far away, but during these times it gets harder to push those thoughts, and the accompanying pain, away. Truth be told, lately it's getting harder all the time, not just when he's tired. Or maybe he's just tired all the time lately.

"When are you going to get yourself a girl, Lee?" Karl teases.

Lee feels an unbidden memory rise up at those words, and he swallows a lump in his throat.

"Already got one, man."

Sharon and Karl exchange somewhat worried glances before looking back towards Lee.

"Yep, the love of my life. Too bad I didn't realize it until it was too late." He's fighting tears now. He takes a deep breath, and suddenly the tension, the loneliness, and the pain melt away, leaving behind nothing but a sense of calm, peace, like deep clear water. "It's okay, though. I think I'm going to see her pretty soon."

Sharon looks alarmed. "Lee..."

Lee cut her off. "No, Sharon, it's time." He looks up toward the horizon again, toward the setting sun. *Finally*. "Yeah. It's time."


End file.
